Love Letter
by love Kiba
Summary: KibaHina Hinata accidently gives her love letter to kiba instead of naruto. a cute VERY short, ONE SHOT


Love Letter

((AN: I don't own the characters in this fic, and i don't really own the idea, i actually got the idea for this fic off of a short comic by a japanese person XD it's in japanese but this is what i gathered of it, so like.. almost nothign in this fic is mine. FIN))

Ah yes, Valentine's day, The day of love. And the young, shy, Hinata had her eye on her long crush, Naruto. Of COURSE she wrote him a rather beautiful and thoughtful love letter, as she did every year since her crush started. ANd of COURSE she would NOT give it to him, like every year before that and every year to come, she was SURE of it.

But THIS year, SHe was urged on by the other girls. This year was the 'special' year in wich she will give her love letter FACE TO FACE. Or that's what she PLANNED on doing.

She approched him. Heart beating, hands sweating, eyes set on him, letting in her hands already held out to him. She was ready. she was sooo ready.

she was NOT ready.

Hinata stood behind the school building, one hand holdign her chest the other still clutchign the letter.

"why can't i give it to him?" she asked herself, lookign down at the letter.

"Can't do WHAT?" Tenten poped up next to her.

"a-AH!" startled, hinata jumped, letting the gust of wind take the letter. "m-my letter!" She chased after her letter, leavign Tente with a confused face.

"AH!" She caught in. 'Yattah' she thought., and then say the figure before her. "k-kiba-kun."

The young Inuzuka looked down at Hinata, who APPEARED to be handing him a letter. "what's this?" He took it from her.

"ah!" She froze 'oh no!! Kiba will think it's for-'

"a...love letter?" kiba thought out loud, re-reading it "for me?!" he clutched her hands together, akamaru almost fallign off his head. "SERIOUSELY?!" you could read the happiness on his face.

"ur- ah- um" She was speachless, she couldn't say somethign so mean and heartless, nor could she find the words to put him down gently, as to not hurt his feelings.

"awright! u-um tell you what! i'll pick you up after class and we can hang out!" He scampered off to class practicly glowing.

Hinata stood there in shock. "b-but..." she had to tell him.

Kiba was waiting for her after class, a nice big grin across his face. "i know just the place!" he snatched her hand and tottled her along.

"ah- um" she couldn't find the words. kiba was her friend, her teamate, and like a brother to her, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"here we aaaare!!!!!" Kiba exclaimed holding his arms.

"an..arcade?" Hinata looked around at the large game room. 'there's even a BAR in here?'

"here!" He handed her some tokens. "it's on me!" He grinned more. "I'll win ya somethign kool!" He scampered off to play a game he was good at, leabvign hinata.

"hmm..." She looked at a pacman game 'i think i could be pretty good at this...' She put in her coin and started playing. She didn't even notice the two guys comming up.

"heeeeey, what a good look'n chicky, whats a cute lil girl do'n in a place like THIS? hehehe" the bigger guy said, leaning on the pacman game.

"u-um" Hinata backed away a little, and right into the skinnier one

"who-hoo there chicky, not so fast" the bigger one grinned taking a step towards her

Hinata shut her eyes. and when she opened them kiba had his left knuckle embeded into his his face, the skinnier oen already gone.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Kiba put his hand on her shoulder. "they didn't touch you did they?" He looked back to the guy on the ground, gettign up and leaving. "c'man.. let's get out of here..." He handed her a stuffed bunny and started leadign her out.

"ah-th-thank you kiba-kun" She smiled

"hm?" He blushed "y-you really like it?"

She hugged it "yes, rabbits are my favorite animal!" She made a special note to put it on her bed.

Kiba blushed, and looked away, Akamaru shook his head at his owners behavior.

It was the next day. Class was still in session and Kiba still hasn't showed up yet.

And then the door burst open.

"K-KIBA?!" Iruka exclaimed as kiba stood there, grinning widely.  
  
"MUUUUSH!!" Just then hords of little white bunnies burst into the room. well, actually only twenty.

"KIBA!!! what're you DOING!?!?!?" Iruka burst out at him

"shut it! these are for hinata!" He pointed to her. "here, you can come and pat them!" he smailed a proud smile as she came down and piocked one up.

"kawaaaiiii. " She pet it.

"GET THESE THINGS OUT OF HERE!!" Iruka picks one up, but his scream scared it and the little thing hopped out of his grip and on to hinata's chest.

Kiba spazzed, grabbign the poor thing by the back of it's neck like a dog "WHAAAT'RE YOU DOOING!!" he scolded the animal.He captured them all in the net he brought them in and carried them off, mumbleing.

The class sat there. ......

Hinata went back to her seat.

"so when're you ganan tell him?" Tenten was sitting behind her

"tell him what?" Hinata looekd back at her

"that the letter you gave him wasn't for HIM"

"!!!" Hinata had completely fogotten about thel etter 'AAIYAA!!' How could she have forgotten about Naruto-kun?

She vowed that THIS time, she would tell Kiba the TRUTH.

Kiba was waiting in his usual spot for Hinata.

And the usual happened.

He took her out.

They had am okay time.

And hinata couldn't tell him.

Hinata slumped over on her desk 'why can't i tell him...?'

She looked out the window

Naruto was out there, laughing at, or with, Iruka.

"naruto..."

"OOOI!!!!!" Kiba burst out, next to her. "whatcha do'n?" He grinned.

"eek!" She jumped. "o-oh k-kiba-kun" She looked down 'i MUST tell him...'

"hm? what is it?" he looked down at her, confused.

"i-i- i have to tell you something...alone" she stayed lookign away

"huuh?" He looked down at her 'uum. okay" He turned to the class "FIIRE!!! GET YER ASSES OUTTA HERE!!!!!" everyone screamed and left, mostly thanks to the gullible people who helped from panic. "so what is it?" he looked back to her.

"u-um th-that letter..." she poked her fingures together, never makign eye contact. "i-it it wasn't for you, it was for naruto, but i-i I'M SORRY!" she said with speed, hoping that maybe he didn't hear here,

but he did.

he stared down at her for a little while. speachless, or just in shock, she didn't know. and then he picked her up and carried her outside.

"HERE!!!!!" He shoved them together. "and if you ever hurt her i'll kill you!!" he stormed off, leaving the confused naruto and the embarressed Hinata to themselves.

"what the heck was THAT all about?" Naruto rubbed his head, lookign up to hinata.

"n-.." Hinata continued to look down. 'what have i done?' She got up and ran off "i-i'm sorry n-naruo-kun!"

The next day Hinata couldn't find Kiba.

He wasn't in his usual spot, waiting for her. and she couldn't talk to him in school, since they were so far apart, and the fact that her was sleeping.

She sighed. 'just when i realize it...' She looked down to the pink envelope she held

"CATCH!" Kiba tossed a green tennis ball for akamaru to catch.

'Kiba-kun!' She spotted him over at the park, and started to run to him "k-Kiba-Kun!"

"hm?" He looked over right on time to see Hinata trip in a hole and come flying at him "GAH!"

He looked down at her.

She looekd up at him.

And the letter fell between them.

((A.N AAAND that's IT!!! a very short little thing that a kindergardener could probrally write!!! yaaay!!! i know this fic sux, but hey! i don't usually right! and um. i though it would be cute? sweatdrop ANYWAYS! i hope you liked it.. and um.. yeah.. ))

END TRANSMISSION 


End file.
